Melon Frappe
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Max is changed. But what could be changing? One shot.


a/n- set after Max Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own any of its characters.

"Gaz, slow down" I took a long sip of the glorious mocha frappe in my hands. I looked at him. He gave me an innocent smile, then started sipping his coffee like Max was gonna kill him tomorrow... Which she probably will be doing, if he continues to drink that fast. "or you'll end up gagging before you can say 'caffeine'."

He looked at me with those big blue eyes. "But Fang," he took another sip, emptying almost a third of his drink. "I'm soooo thirsty!"

"Yeah dude, slow down" Iggy set his sightless eyes on Gazzy. "Or Max is not only gonna kill you, but she's gonna kill us, for letting you drink that much... "

I rolled my eyes, "I'm rolling my eyes Ig, and yes Gaz, she will kill us if you gag while flying..."

"What a mess that would be!" Ig said. "Harmless humans, being thrown up on by an 8 year-old bird-kid" I said sarcastically. "Nothing suspicious about that.."

Iggy snorted. "I feel a hot girl coming..."

"Whoo, not bad for a blind.." I stared at the girl, just about to enter the cafe. Gaz took the advantage and almost finished his drink. I snatched it away from him. "Gaz, stop drinking too fast, or I'm gonna take that away from you, right now."

"Fine," he mumbled.

As you can see, dear readers, it was just me, Ig and Gaz, checking out girls in the nearest Starbucks.

Where are Max and the rest of her posse, you may ask?

Well, unfortunately for us bird kids, we grow... unlike Jacob or Edward, we shoot up, and well, undergo... ahem - puberty. As in the REAL puberty. Not the immediately growing abs puberty.

I still can't forget that day, when Max... ahem - uh, overgrew her, uh, clothes.

I remember it like it was yesterday....

Wait, it was yesterday.

Nevermind.

* * *

*_Flashback_*

There I was flying... no duh, with my flock. when I noticed something wrong with Max. She didn't move much. And that was so unlike her. She was all stiff and she looked really uncomfortable.

Plus, she zipped up her windbreaker all the way through. We usually kept it open, since you know, its not cold.

I came up to her.

"Max, is there something wrong?"

She turned red.

"Uhm, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, looks to me, you're in a very uncomfortable situation."

"No, its nothing really." she kept her eyes locked on something below us.

"Tell me." I said in a very stern voice.

"Nothings wrong!" she exclaimed, holding herself together.

"If you don't wanna tell me, I'll find out for myself." I suddenly pulled her by the collar of her windbreaker, holding her upclose.

So damn close, I could easily feel her warm breath on my face.

She looked at me with eyes that both looked embarrassed and shocked.

Oh mahn, her eyes.  
Beautiful milk chocolate, long thick lashe-

Wait! I almost got carried away.

Anyway...

I took her arms and held them with one of my own. She suddenly noticed what I was doing and started thrashing around.

"Let go of me you idiot!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"I told you that I'd find out for myself."

She stopped thrashing around and locked her gaze on mine. She gave me an innocent blink.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you." she leaned in closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I mean it.

_Closer_.

C'mon. I was just waiting there. A huge idiot I was.

I finally figured out what she was trying to do, 30 seconds after.

Idiot.

I shoved her away.

She looked totally hurt.

But she still looked really uncomfortable.

With her hands still caught in one of my own, I started zipping down her wind breaker.

She started thrashing around again.

"Stop it Fang!"

I tried to zip it down. She was making it very... _very_ difficult.

"Fang!!! Stop it or I'll kil you!! Arrgghhh!!! Harrassment!!!"

Well, she thrashed and thrashed until the zipper finally came down all the way through.

And I stared at her in astonishment.

Holy Frickin' camoleys.

Max had melons.

Gargantuan, humongus melons.

Holy crap.

It wasn't like thise puny, lemons other girls had.

Huge, HUGE melons.

And her shirt- was like, until her waist.

Her stomach was, how you say...

FRICKIN' SMOKIN' HOT.

I wanted to drop my jaw open- but suave Fang kept his blank facade. Max still knew me too well.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, her eyes shimmering.

Suddenly Angel and Gazzy barged in...

"Max? What's a melon?"

She flushed scarlet.

Iggy just burst into laughter.

"Max, I'm so, sorry, if you wan-"

"Just shut it Fang." She glared at me.  
She zipped her windbreaker up to the highest, and flew away. Tears obviously streaking down her face.

"Max!" I called out to her.

Iggy just cut in, "Uh, you see Ang, when a gir starts grow-"

I zoomed after Max, right before Iggy could say anything else.

* * *

"Max, _I'm sorry_." I said for the millionth time.

I found her in one of the nearest cliffs, up high on a tree.

Aw, man! Guilt trip!

Its not my fault she has to be so dang...

Nevermind.

Anyway, she was sobbing with her head on her knees. She looked really, really hurt.

I tilted her chin up.

"Look Max, everybody changes." I said, pulling her close to me.

She sobbed even harder.

"In a good way! Look. Tomorrow, you can go to the mall, buy more clothes, shoes, ... "

She looked up at me.

"Anything you want okay?"

I put her face in between my ahnds and kissed her forehead.

* * *

*End of Flashback*

"Ooohhh...." I said, wriggling my brows to the girl who just enetered.  
"I'd like to ask her out..."

"Nah." Gazzy said. "there can be a better looking gi-"

"Holy crap." I said. Jumping as a reflex action. "That is the most beautiful blonde Godess I have, ever, seen. "

There she was, swayong her hips like there was no tomorrow. She was a dirty blonde, hair curled, wearing over sized glasses. Holy Crap, she was gorgeous.

"Shiz." she was walking towards me.

She sat down.

Holy mackerel.

She was the hottest thing on this planet.

"Oh, God I wanna make out with this one." I told Iggy in my lowest voice.

"Is she that pretty?"

She atraightened and looked startled.

"Shut up, Ig!" I took a deep breath.

"Hey miss," -ahem- "do you wanna go out sometime?"

She gave me a smile and did a hair flip.  
"Oh my God, did she just give me a hair flip?" I whisphered to Iggy.

"Yeah I did, Fang." She put both of her palms on the table. She put down her sunglasses.

Oh my God I was awestruck.

"Max?!?!?!"

"How do you like me now?" She asked. Grabbing my colar, making me nose touch hers.

"Holy shit."


End file.
